This invention relates generally to method and systems for providing specialty product information to consumers.
A consumer venturing to purchase a specialty product, such as, but not limited to, wine, can face a difficult experience. As described by a Boston Phoenix journalist, “[u]nless you are already a wine expert, navigating a wine shop can be a difficult experience. So many names, so many bottles, so many sources. Although critics, advertisements, and other external sources of information can be helpful, it's hard to persuade the most wine critics to go shopping with you.” (Thor Iverson, What's In Store, The Boston Phoenix, Dec. 14-21, 2000)
The same problem exists when purchasing specialty beers, cigars or specialty cheeses and other products.
There is, therefore, a need to provide consumer with a specialty product information at the place and time where he/she is purchasing the specialty product.